Deadly Lights
by GoldenFlither
Summary: [Discontinued] Shalimar gets shot with a laser. The team tries to investigate it, but for some reason, her body won't allow any shows. Meanwhile, there’s a new mutant working for the GSA.
1. A Simple Shot

_Me: My very first Mutant X story. I love the show, but just don't like to admit it to my friends. They think it's stupid. Well, fuck them! Oh yeah, and the plot of the story, like how a laser is deadly, takes after '_Russian Roulette' _a little bit. So, just to tell you._

**Mutant X**

**Deadly Lights**

_Summary_: Shalimar gets shot with some sort of laser. The team thinks it was just to slow her down from the attack, but Shalimar is feeling things she's never felt before. Could it be deadly? Meanwhile, there's a new mutant working for the GSA. For all you Brennan/Shalimar fans, and maybe some Adam/Emma

_Point_: Takes place before Season 3.

Chapter 1: A Simple Shot

A man in a black suit and dark shades walked mischievously through the park fields, a covered transmitter on his ear. He held in his left hand a small black disc which contained secret files of Mutants all over the state. He looked around, and then pulled out a small speaker attached to his transmitter. He spoke, "Okay boss, the coast is clear."

"Good, the agents should be arriving any minute now. Keep an eye out incase of any surprises." A deep voice said from the other end. The man turned off his mike and loitered around for a couple seconds, before…

All of a sudden, a figure came down at him, foot first. He quickly rolled out of the way, and there stood Shalimar ready to attack once again. The mysterious man swung a fist at her, but she was able to duck. Already kneeling down, she twirled her leg around and hit the man at the side of his legs. He fell backwards, but instantly jumped back up. Shalimar thrusted the side of her open hand at his head, but he ducked it before it made contact. She then turned and threw the heel of her foot at his chest. It hit him square and caused him to stumble backwards, but he soon recovered. He pulled out a large metal tube from the inside coat pocket. Shalimar stood still as he ran to her with the tube raised in the air. But before he could swing it at her, a sudden current of electricity came at t and spread from the tube to his entire body. After a second of lighting up, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Shalimar grinned and turned to face Brennan, who was now making his way over to her. "Thanks for the help, but you know I could have handled that one on my own." She said, mysteriously.

"Oh, and you'd prove that how?" Brennan demanded, grinning as well. Shalimar didn't say anything, just showed her straight white teeth through her smile. She reached into the unconscious man's closed hand and grabbed the disc.

Suddenly, from their side, they heard people shouting into transmitters or at each other. They both turned to see a bunch of men, six of them, dressed as the other one, coming in a pack towards them.

Shalimar turned to Brennan, "Here's my chance now." She stated, and Brennan just laughed. They turned around to face them, with gestures saying '_boy we can beat the crap out of you any time.'_ Shalimar started once again as she did a flip in the air towards a bald man. He just jumped back and Shalimar landed cat-like in front of him. She slowly stood up straight, the man doing the same. They both walked in a circle, as if in a wrestling arena. The bald man was the first to take action.

At Brennan's end, he had already taken action right from the start. He was battling three of the men. The one he was battling now he punched unconscious. One tried to kick him from behind, but he was able to back-kick him, making him fly a few feet backwards. Another one came and jumped at him, but fell onto his back on purpose and shoved his feet into his chest as hard as he could. It sent him flying about 10 feet.

Brennan turned around to see another one of the bald guys grabbing the disc from the first unconscious man's hand, placing it in his pocket. He grinned and made an electric current. The man backed up, turned, and then ran all in one or two seconds. Brennan grinned and shot the electric current at him. The bald guy instantly became unconscious.

Back to Shalimar, he had already knocked the bald guy unconscious, and had just done the same to a long-haired man with a kick in the chest. Nobody else was around her area, and so she looked at Brennan walking over to her again.

"So, I guess you just proved it to me." Brennan said, looking at the two men unconscious on the ground beside her. Shalimar laughed, and they both turned towards the guy who still had the disc. Until suddenly…

Before they even took two steps, a sudden red light came from in front of them and hit Shalimar straight in the chest. She screeched and fell back. Brennan caught her frantically before she hit the ground. She started to pant recklessly, clutching where it hit her.

Brennan looked up, only to see a man just slowly lowering a large metal gun. The man, who was dressed the exact same way as the others, suddenly flipped a switch on the gun. He pulled the trigger and a blue light shot in a straight line at the disc that had fallen from the unconscious man's hand. It created a small laser box around it. He pulled it in, and it dropped into his other hand. He gradually turned around and walked in the other direction.

Brennan didn't go after him. But he made sure he got a good look at him and the gun. He turned back to Shalimar, who was still in pain, "Shalimar, are you alright?" He asked, worriedly. She looked up at him, showing him her painful expression.

"Brennan, it's Adam. Did you get the disc?" Adam's voice uttered from their comlink.

Brennan looked at his ring. "No, they got it back. But we have a bigger problem. A GS Agent guy came up and shot Shalimar with some laser. Something's really wrong with her." He turned back to Shalimar.

Back with Adam and Emma, they both looked at each other with concern. "Is she alright?" Emma asked into her own.

"She's still conscious, if that's what you mean." Brennan replied.

Adam comlinked Brennan once more. "Brennan, I want you to bring her over as fast as you can so we can check her out."

"Got it." Brennan said finally, and they ended their conversation. Brennan picked up his out of breath teammate. "Hold on just a little but longer, Shal." He said, quietly. Shalimar nodded, still breathless, as they walked out of the park.

**...Mutant X...**

_Me: Short chapter, yes I know. I'll try my best to make the next one longer. Plus I'll try and update as soon asI can soI don't leave you hanging. Meanwhile,please R&R!_


	2. Simple Or Not?

_Me:) enjoy! And thanks to all you reviewers! You guys are the best! Oh and to you readers and none reviewers…you guys are awesome too, just not as awesome :P_

**Mutant X**

**Deadly Lights**

_Summary_: Shalimar gets shot with some sort of laser. The team thinks it was just to slow her down from the attack, but Shalimar is feeling things she's never felt before. Could it be deadly? Meanwhile, there's a new mutant working for the GSA. For all you Brennan/Shalimar fans, and maybe some Adam/Emma

_Point_: Takes place before Season 3.

Chapter 2: Simple or Not?

_At Sanctuary_

Adam, Brennan and Emma all stood around Shalimar, who lay in the long chair for her inspection.

"Really guys, I'm fine." Shalimar insisted, trying to get up off the accommodate. But Emma made sure she stayed down.

"We don't know that for sure, Shal." She said, apprehensively.

Adam walked over to the screen, pushing a few buttons. "Okay Shalimar, we're going to do an examination of your blood flow and body reactions. Just stay perfectly still."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Shalimar mumbled, rolling her eyes. She lay back, shutting her eyes gently. Brennan and Emma stepped back, clearing the way. Adam pressed a few more buttons, and at last, the yellow lights appeared. They scanned Shalimar, going up and down her body. Finally, it was all over. Shalimar stayed in her seat, waiting for the results.

Adam watched as pop-ups and pictures of Shalimar's inner body appeared on the screen rapidly. Brennan walked up beside her. "So, how is it?"

"I'm not sure what it is, but there's defiantly an affect to that shot." He said, pointing to her blood cells. "A virus was implanted into her somehow." Brennan watched as blue particles seemed to be floating around her blood cells, slightly larger than them. Adam looked at the screen again, pressing a few more buttons. The two men watched as more pop-ups appeared. He typed in a few things on the keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked, looking at him.

"Trying to figure out what this virus is." Adam replied, lost in his work. As he kept at that for a while, Brennan glanced back at Shalimar and Emma. Shalimar was just getting up to sit straight. Brennan grinned at her, and the two girls grinned back. But Brennan's didn't look as real.

As Brennan turned back around to the screen, Adam began to speak. "I'm still not getting anything." He said, finally.

Brennan looked surprised, "Wait a minute…what?" He demanded.

"There's no data on what this virus is." Adam repeated more accurately.

"So you're telling us that we have no idea on what's going on in Shalimar's body?" Emma asked, a little agitatedly.

"Exactly." Adam said, for some reason so certain of what's going on.

"But it could be deadly; we can't just blow it off like that." Brennan said, getting a little livid.

"I never said we were going to just blow it off." Adam turned around to Shalimar, who was sitting straight up now next to Emma, a mysterious look on her face as usual. "Shalimar, I want you to tell us if you have any strange or different physical feelings, alright?"

Shalimar sighed quietly, "Alright, got it." She said, not to willingly or anxiously.

Adam looked at her critically, "I'm serious, Shalimar. If you don't tell us then you could end up in serious trouble-"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you of any physical feelings." Shalimar said, assuring.

"Do you promise?" He demanded.

Shalimar let out the same sigh, "Yes, I promise." She said, barely or not at all uneasily.

Brennan came up now, "Hold on, so you're saying that we can't do anything to help her?" he asked Adam.

Adam looked at him. "We have to do what we can, but we also have to get a hold or a description of that gun." He said. "Do you get a good look at it?"

"Not the best look," Brennan replied, "But I can tell you that it didn't only shoot out this virus."

Adam didn't ask what it was yet. He turned to Emma and Shalimar. "Emma, I want you to take Shalimar to her room and use your psychic powers to check out her mind."

Emma nodded. Shalimar just shrugged as she walked behind Emma out of the room.

"Brennan, come with me to the main room. You gotta tell me everything you know about that gun." Adam instructed and they both headed out in the other direction.

…

_At Genomex_

Mason Eckhart turned in his chair from the window in his office to the man standing in front of his desk. "I've had many failed attempts to destroy Mutant X and get a hold of Adam's little secrets. What makes you think you'll change that, Mr. Burking?"

Shawn Burking, a tall man with brown short hair and a goatee, grinned at him, "I believe I can make a change to your other failing GS Agents, Mr. Eckhart. You see, my mutant powers can exceed any other power may linger in their mutant bodies."

Eckhart folded his hands together on his desk, "And these powers may be…" he started, waiting for Shawn to finish his sentence for him.

"…revealed to you soon enough, sir." He finished.

Eckhart sighed, "You know, Mr. Burking, I'm not the kind of man who likes to be kept waiting for such important matters. How can I trust you if you won't even have the guts to tell me your strength?"

Shawn's expression didn't change, "Believe me sir, you can trust me for this job."

"And exactly _why_ do you wish to work for me?" Eckhart demanded, leaning back in his seat.

Shawn suddenly frowned, "That must concern only me. As for you, you'll get what you want soon enough."

…

_At Sanctuary _

"What else did the gun do, Brennan?" Adam asked as the two walked down the hall of their hideout.

"I'm not sure this is all, but I think it manages to retrieve other objects by forming a blue glowing box around it." Brennan replied as they both met up with Jesse looking at the screen in the main room. He was typing in some stuff.

"Guys, I got some information about Genomex." Jesse stated, "Seems there's a new mutant working in the GSA."

"Have any idea what his powers are?" Adam asked, stepping up at the other side of the screen, where he could still see it.

"Not yet, but I'll keep looking." He replied, pressing some more buttons. As he worked, he was able to continue talking. "How's Shal doing?"

"We figured out that there was a virus implanted into her body, but we have no idea what they are." Brennan replied.

"Can't you figure it out somehow?" Jesse asked, turning away from the screen.

Adam began to walk behind him. "Yes, there are probably a lot of ways we can. But for some reason it won't allow us to access the information we need." He started his way up the stairs

Jesse gave him a confused look, "That's odd. Usually our computers allow us into anything we need. Why is it different now?"

"I don't know, but that's another thing we need to find out." Adam said, seating himself onto one of the other computers. He pulled in the keyboard.

(A_/N: Okay, I'm talking about that one that lets you lean back really far, elbows going on the sides. Sorry, I don't know what it's called. Either I missed the name of it or there is none. So if anyone knows a name for it, then can you tell me? Thanks_)

Adam turned to Brennan, "Brennan, is there anything else I need to know about that gun?"

"Not that I can think of." Brennan replied, shrugging.

"Okay, I want you to go check on Emma and see how she's doing with Shalimar. If you remember anything else important about it, let me know."

"Got it." And with that, Brennan headed out of the room towards Shalimar's room.

"Jesse, keep checking out on this new mutant. We need to figure out as much as we can about this new mutant." Adam instructed, beginning to press some buttons and keys.

"I'm on it." Jesse said, turning back to his work.

…

Emma and Shalimar walked into Shalimar's room. Emma closed the door behind them.

"Really Emma, there's no need to do all this. My head's fine, honest." Shalimar assured, plopping down onto her bed.

Emma looked at her with a half-grin. "I believe you, Shalimar. But that's just what you're feeling. There might be going on inside and I don't want to take that chance." She stated quietly, standing in front of Shalimar and her bed.

Shalimar sighed, "Just hurry up. Don't wanna miss anything." She said, sarcastically.

Emma grinned, but instantly flipped her grin. Her large brown eyes lay on Shalimar, preparing to enter her mind. A whizzing sound past by, closing into Emma. She began her journey into Shalimar's head. But suddenly, all she saw was grey scenery. Nothing else. She felt herself get pushed back out, as a closed candy store.

She gasped and flew backwards. She landed on her back, making a startled whimper. Shalimar gasped, remaining where she was. She saw nothing push Emma back. What had happened?

Just then, Brennan walked into the room. When he saw the two girls' positions, he instantly ran to Emma's side. Emma was helped up, her eyes still remaining on Shalimar. Shalimar just stared back at her, panting just as heavily from shock.

"Emma, are you alright?" Brennan asked as she stood on her feet.

Emma glanced at Brennan, then back at Shalimar. "Something's wrong." Emma said between breaths. "Her mind's been blocked somehow." Brennan looked at her, then at Shalimar with wide eyes.

Shalimar just stared back at them, confused, scared and shocked at the same time.

…**Mutant X…**

_Me: ooooooo…Dun Dun Duuuun! Anyways I'll update this as soon as I can again. Meanwhile, R&R please!_


	3. Mutant Rival

_Me: Change of summary…again :) enjoy! And thanks to all you reviewers! You guys are the best! Oh and to you readers and none reviewers…you guys are awesome too, just not as awesome :P_

**Mutant X**

**Deadly Lights**

_Summary_: Shalimar gets shot with some sort of laser. The team tries to investigate it, but for some reason, her body won't allow any shows. What's going on in Shal's body? Meanwhile, there's a new mutant working for the GSA. For all you Brennan/Shalimar fans, and maybe some Adam/Emma

Chapter 3: Mutant Rival

_At Sanctuary _

Emma walked through the halls, then finally meeting up with Adam and Jesse in the database. Jesse was the first to notice her from his screen on the main floor. "Hey Em, did you check out Shal's mind?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Emma turned to him, "No. Something went wrong." She said, looking up at Adam. He stood up and began his way down the stairs, keeping his eyes on Emma. She continued, "I was trying to enter, but in some sort of way…it just pushed me back out. Somehow, her mind got blocked or something." She was beginning to show a hint of fret in her voice.

Adam quickly made his way over to her and Jesse. "Were you able to see anything before it pushed you out?" Adam demanded, apprehensively. He stepped straight up to her.

"Only solid grey. Nothing else." Emma replied.

Adam sighed and looked over her shoulder at Jesse, who just stood back towards his computer, eavesdropping into their conversation. "Jesse, I want you to keep working on getting the information on this guy. Me and Emma are going to head over to talk to Shalimar."

"Too late for that." A sudden male's voice said from behind them. The three of them turned around to see Brennan and Shalimar walking up towards the group, side by side.

Adam turned his body around completely. "Shalimar, I gotta ask you a few questions." Adam said walking up to Bren and Shal, mainly Shalimar.

"Sure thing." She affirmed with her arms crossed.

He turned to face Brennan, "Brennan, go to the lab and see if you can use Shalimar's blood sample to see if there's anything you can figure out. We'll meet you there in a second."

Brennan nodded and made his way to the lab, half jogging half walking.

"Emma, come with me and Shalimar to the lab to help me with the questions. I've got a few for you as well." The only non-mutant informed, looking at Emma.

"K." Emma simple said. Adam placed a gentle hand on Shalimar's back to turn her around in the other direction. She responded and they walked to the lab. Emma walked behind them.

"Oh sure, leave me out of the party." Jesse uttered sarcastically. Emma snickered, being the only one to hear it, then began walking again after Adam and Shalimar.

…

_Lab_

Brennan began to push some buttons on the screen requiring Shalimar's blood flow. As he did so, he listened attentively to the conversation behind them.

"Shalimar, did you feel anything when Emma tried to enter your mind?" Adam demanded.

Shalimar, who lay in the seat beside Emma's, shrugged. "No, nothing at all." She said, guaranteeing.

"Are you sure you didn't miss any emotions, sensations, anything?" He asked again, obviously not going to give up.

"I'm positive. I felt exactly the same as normally." Shalimar assured again.

Brennan suddenly decided to butt in. "You know Adam, maybe its Emma." He said, not turning away from the screen. He kept it as simple as that, returning to his concentration on the screen.

Adam glanced at him, then from Shalimar to Emma. "Emma, you had a strong feeling, right? Can you somehow describe it?"

Emma looked into her arched lap, beginning to play with her fingers, "I don't know a way to put it, Adam." She said, quietly. "It's like…getting pushed out of a closed candy store. Except, it felt more…more like a bunch of knights trying to attack you out of a castle." She was looking up at Shalimar now, who only looked back at her with mysterious eyes.

Adam slowly took steps back so he could look at both at them. But he spoke to Brennan, who by the way had turned from the screen to listen to Emma. "You know Bren, for some reason, I really don't think it has anything to do with Emma." He said, still keeping his eyes in place.

Suddenly, Adam's comlink played a familiar male's voice, "Adam, its Jesse."

Adam brought his comlink a couple inches from his lips, "Go ahead, Jess." He said.

"Well, apparently that new mutant's name is Shawn Burking and he and a bunch of GS agents are a small warehouse in the middle of the forest. And with the looks of this…" Jesse's voice trailed off as he continued to search. "…They've got the compact disc."

This came as a confusion bullet to them, "Why would they bring an important disc like that to an old warehouse?" Emma asked into Adam's comlink, getting up with Shalimar from her seat.

"Don't know, all I know is that they're there." Jesse replied, simply.

"Alright, thanks Jess." Adam spoke, "Head to the Helix. The others will meet you there in a minute." He then turned off his comlink and turned to his team. "Okay, Brennan and Emma, you two go to the Helix and join Jesse. You guys are going to head for the old warehouse to get that disc back."

"Aw come on, and leave me here?" Shalimar whined sarcastically.

Adam turned to her once again, "Shalimar, with your blood condition, who knows what could happen?"

"But I feel fine. I swear." She shot back, firmly.

Brennan spoke from behind, "C'mon Adam, its not like she's sick or anything." He stated, turning away from his negative accessing computer.

He sighed, looking at Emma for help. She just shrugged, signing '_I got nothing_.' He turned back to Shalimar, "Alright, but you have to promise me that you'll inform me of any kinds of physical pains or anything like that should occur. Is that a promise?"

Shalimar nodded.

"Okay then. But be careful." Adam finished. "Emma, I want you to stay here with me then. I'm going to need you for some coordination system tooling." Shalimar grinned and walked out of the Lab, Emma walking behind the computer and beginning to push some buttons. Before Brennan could follow, Adam clamped a hand on his arm. "Take care of her."

Brennan nodded as well as he walked out of the Lab. Adam watched as the doors closed. Then, he sighed and turned around, hiding his face in his hands and calmly shaking his head. Emma looked at him, a small smile on her face.

…

_Helix_

The invisible Helix flew smoothly over the city. The controllers inside, Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse, had a little info party of their own.

"So Jess, what's with this new mutant and wanting to join the GSA?" Brennan asked.

Jesse pressed a few buttons before leaning back in his chair. "Well, this guy, Shawn Burking, had a mutant wife and son. His son was 16-years-old when he died with his mother." He stated, then turning back to his work on tracking this sonless/wifeless mutant down.

"So what's that got to do with Mutant X and Genomex?" Shalimar demanded, looking at him.

"I'm not sure, but somehow Adam's experiments got involved with their death. Don't ask for details, though. I'm still clueless."

"Have any idea what his powers are?"Brennan required.

"No, I still didn't figure that out yet." He said. All eyes still stayed where they were. "Now quit asking me questions. I know I'm a very important person, but believe it or not, I've told you everything I know."

Shalimar grinned into mid-air. "Oh yeah, we believe you." She said quietly, receiving a chuckle from Brennan.

Jesse just looked back at her, giving her a weird face, saying, _'Yeah, I'm like so going to get you back for that one…one day.'_ Shalimar just grinned wider, showing her straight, white teeth.

…

_Warehouse_

Jesse parked a kilometer or two away from the warehouse and pushed a button which lowered the panel in which Brennan, Shalimar and himself would exit. As they did so, they began to wander through the forest. Passing oak trees, jumping fallen logs, they made their way through the dark forest. Until they finally saw a worn-out wooden storehouse in the middle of the forest. It was covered with soggy vines, hanging all over the wooden walls of the outside. Trees surrounded the large place. A question still lingered in the minds of the mutant agents. Why did they want to meet with the disc here?

"C'mon, lets get inside." Brennan whispered as he lead the way from behind the large moss-covered old tree they hid behind. His feet crunched the dead leaves they walked upon, joining Shalimar and Jesse in the trio of crunching leaves. They began to walk around the house, looking for a way to get inside.

"Should I get in myself?" Jesse asked quietly, almost begging for some excitement instead of spying. Of course, with his powers, he could have gotten inside easily

"No, because we don't know what's on the other side." Brennan replied.

Suddenly, Shalimar spotted a window way above them. "Guys, I'm gunna go through that window." She spoke softly, pointing up. "I'll comlink you guys from the inside to give you a way in."

"Alright, be careful Shal." Brennan whispered back to her. Shalimar grinned at him before leaping to the top window. Brennan and Jesse watched as she disappeared through the window. "C'mon…" Brennan mumbled as he gently placed a hand on Jesse's back and softly pushed him forward. He responded and they both walked through the crunching leaves along the wall of the warehouse.

"Wait a minute." Jesse stated, stopping them both. "How come she got to go?" Brennan just laughed quietly and pushed him forward, and they continued walking.

…

_Inside_

Shalimar slowly, carefully, quietly walked through the dark narrow hallways, back against the wall. She quickly looked back at the sound of a small critter which she didn't get a glimpse of. Ignoring it, she looked back forward, her hair swinging from over one shoulder to another. Finally, she decided to use her feral senses incase of any clues or traps set up for her and her team. Her eyes glowed yellow as she examined the hallway ahead of her. So far, everything was clear. But, keeping her yellow eyes open, she kept walking. Suddenly, she began to hear voices.

Sensing where it was, Shalimar turned one of the corners, going down another hallway. Going down it slowly, she suddenly reached a small indoor balcony against the wall. She walked through the corridor, until she saw, just below her, a group of men talking. She instantly and quietly threw her body against the wall, hoping not to be seen. But she heard the conversation continue. She listened attentively…

"Will Eckhart accept the disc for useful needs?" A deep voice of a blonde-haired man croaked, the same man who shot Shalimar. He held the disc in his hand, right next to his ear so the people standing in front of him couldn't snatch it away.

Shawn Burking, the new mutant, looked at him straight in the eyes. "A question like that would have to be answered by Eckhart himself. His needs may vary from what you believe is _useful_." He replied, holding his hand out. "Now, if you want the money, then you'll give us the disc."

The blonde man looked back at his four teammates behind him. Then he looked back at Shawn, a different expression lay on his face. "You know what? You can keep the money." He said finally.

Shawn just looked at him, his eyes still deep in the blonde's. "Oh, money with us or not; that disc is ours." And with the statement, his eyes glowed red. The blonde in front of him just looked back. Not blinking, not moving away. After about four or five seconds of staring into red eyes, he collapsed to the run-down wooden floor. Eyes wide open. Mouth open wide. Dead.

Shalimar gaped down at the dead man. She never saw the red eyes, so she had no idea how the man suddenly died. The Genomex mutant grinned, reached down, and grabbed the disc from the blonde's unclamped hand.

The other four TS agents looked at him, anxious expressions on their faces. Shawn looked at them, grinning. But instead of them running off like cowards, they rushed to him, ready to battle. The four GS agents behind Shawn each pulled out a gun, aiming it at each of them. The TS agents instantly stopped, backed up slowly, and then ran out of the warehouse.

Shawn grinned again, looking back at his teammates. He reached down and grabbed the suitcase of money along for extra. He stepped over the body, as followed the other four non-mutant GS agents.

Suddenly, a figure of a woman came jumping in front of them, blocking their way. Shalimar, as Shawn already detected as a Mutant X team member, slowly stood up straight, looking into his eyes. "Where do you think your going?" She said, dangerously low.

Shawn looked back into her eyes, still grinning. "Out of here, incase that's the answer you want." He replied, and to Shalimar's surprise, his eyes began to glow red again.

She tried to look away. She really did. But her eyes were locked on his. Like she was being forced. Her mind wanted to. Her heart wanted to. He head wanted to. But her eyes wouldn't budge. Her eyelids wouldn't even close on her demand. Suddenly, they stopped glowing, and Shalimar fell on her knees. She held her hand over her eyes, hiding them from it again. She gasped for regular, smooth breaths.

Shawn grinned once again, "Now you know who you're really dealing with." He said grimly.

Shalimar looked up at him from under her hand. She glowed her eyes yellow and lunged at him. He held his arm to block her way. He then threw a punch at her, but she blocked it with the palm of her hand. He then threw three more, but she managed to hold him off the same way. Then, with the last one, she used to push off him and flip over him. She landed behind him, and before he got the chance to turn all the way around, she kicked him in the back, causing him to fly forward, falling flat on his face.

Shalimar quickly turned around just as two other GS agents came behind her, trying to attack her. But she managed to hold off their kicks and duck their fists. After a while of avoiding their shots, Shal jumped in the air and landed on each of their shoulders. The impact made them lose their balance and fall back, knocking their heads on the rail behind them. Another, quite larger man ran up to her with a steel rod. He swung it at her, but she ducked it rapidly. He swung again, this time a little faster. But this time, Shalimar grabbed it and thrusted it to the other side, bringing the large agent with it. Finally, the last one ran up to her, preparing to throw a fist at her from behind. But, thanks to her mutant abilities, she used the eyes at the back of her head and blocked all five of them with her arm. Grabbing the last one with her hand, she spun around and prepared to kick him, but the agent jumped it and tried to thrust his arm at her.

During the fight, a sudden invisibility of the wall at the right appeared, unnoticed to the fighters and still conscious Shawn and other GS agents. Then, a mutated Jesse appeared, walking through the wall, holding Brennan in front of him with the same mutation. When they went back to solid, the two male Mutant X agents saw Shal fighting a large bald GS agent.

At that time, Shalimar had just swung a low kick at him, but he managed to jump it easily. All of a sudden, the bald man grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it behind her back. Shal squinted with pain, trying to avoid crying out for assistance. Again, suddenly, a volt of electricity came at the man, causing him to fly to the side in release of Shalimar.

Shalimar spun around, staring straight at Brennan and Jesse walking her way. "Y'alright Shal?" Jesse asked, simply. Shalimar nodded and mumbled a 'yeah.'

Just then, a strong male's voice was heard from behind them. "So, this is the unpopular Mutant X." it said, slowly. The three spun around to face Shawn, grinning at them. "I've heard a lot about you. How Eckhart finds you quite a distraction and how your leader Adam is at fault for the mutant disaster."

Brennan stepped up, holding out his electric volted hand. But just then, Jesse grabbed his shoulder before he could have any fun. Brennan looked back at him, "What?"

Jesse kept his eyes on the grinning Shawn. He spoke, "He's a mutant, remember?"

Brennan cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah…so?" He asked, slowly.

"We don't know his powers. Whatever we do could be used against us." Jesse replied, glancing at him, but then turning back to Shawn.

Shawn grinned wider, "That's right Brennan. Didn't Adam ever teach you that? Or is he that irresponsible as ruining the lives of thousands of mutants?" he suddenly put out his hand, revealing bright red light, just smaller than his fist. "Ready to find out, Jess?"

Brennan didn't wait. He pulled out of Jesse's grasp and threw the electric volt at Shawn. But just as it was about to, Shawn waved his red-glowing hand in front of him, right where the electricity was coming at him. He seemed to be collecting it in his own hand. Brennan stopped throwing as he saw this, gaping with the rest of his team.

Shawn's dissolved grinned became solid again as he slowly raised the red-glowing hand right next to his ear. "I'm sure you get the point. At least, for one of them."

Brennan's large eyes turned to Shalimar, who stared back at him. She looked at the powerful mutant, who prepared for the challenge.

…**Mutant X…**

_Me: Sorry it took a while. Anywayz R&R please!_


End file.
